The purpose of this SBIR project is to develop an ocular fluorophotometer for measurement in the mouse eye. Ocular fluorophotometry has proven to be a useful and versatile technique in eye research. Small animal models of numerous ocular diseases, particularly in genetically engineered mice, present a unique opportunity. We propose to develop a system for performing ocular fluorophotometer on the mouse. Over the course of the entire project (both Phase I and Phase II), we intend to develop and test instrumentation and methods for measuring blood retinal barrier permeability, blood aqueous barrier permeability, aqueous turnover, cornea endothelial permeability and cornea epithelial permeability. During Phase I, we will limit our efforts to the measurement of aqueous turnover, but as we will explain, this will lay the foundation for the other applications and adequately answer the question of feasibility for those applications. During Phase II, we will address the other applications as well as further refine methods designed during Phase I. One area developed in Phase I that will remain a focus during Phase II will be the animal restraint system. It is our ultimate goal to develop a system that will allow rapid screening of many subjects.